custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragos
Biography Mutation Dragos is not your average Toa, as can be seen. Of course, he wasn’t always the way he looks now. Originally he was your standard Ta-matoran from a relatively standard village on a surface island far removed from Mata-Nui’s, similar in design to Metru-Nui’s own in truth, but smaller. Of course this doesn’t mean he was a ‘normal’ matoran, personality wise. He was more of an adventurer than a mask maker, oh sure, he did his fair share of mask welding... even if they were usually a bit... odd... He was one who'd take risks, (try) to setup parties, a prankster, one who'd teach himself Tree-speak (and did) just to mess with others, really he was more of a Le-matoran than a Ta-matoran if one thought of it. But still, there were reasons he was picked for his position as Toa once said time came. He was known as a survivor, a knowledge gatherer, one who seemed a fool from his actions yet was always far from it. All skills that made him the best candidate for toa at the time. His village had recently been experiencing odd rahi attacks, matoran vanishing in the night, strange, unknown and dangerous rahi being spotted during hunting trips and strange sounds heard within the caves and woods at night. He was chosen along with 3 others to become Toa and hunt down the rahi, Kai tracking them while trying to identify the species. unfortunately he didn't identify them before they found the rahi. Well, really in truth the rahi found them first. Visorak to be specific. The team was quickly swarmed and over powered by the numbers, cocooned and left to be mutated, the village soon following. While usually a being mutated by Visorak would retain their original mentality, this Visork were different, seemingly of multiple new species, many with differing mutagenic abilities Kai was one of the lucky few, managing to keep his sentience, the others... not so much, many changing into savage, mutated, and beastly combinations of bionicle and rahi. Many of the sentient few either died by the hands of their animalistic 'brothers' and 'sisters' while the rest quickly took to hiding and dispersing into groups. Kai, as the remaining Toa, was quickly blamed by all for his failure of protecting them and subsequently exiled from the island. He has since been traveling the world, hearing tales of the exploits of other Toa's and their teams, most specifically for him, tales of the Misfits or the Toa-Unknown dependent on who was asked, a team composed of odd 'Toa's', ranging from what was essentially a living pile of parts, to even beings that many would consider Makuta's or close enough, such as the groups founder/'leader', Tekan, a titanous Toa of shadows. Quest for reformation Kai, now known as Dragos after being exiled from his island, quickly became fascinated by the team, quickly realizing that a team such as theirs would easily accept a mutant such as he, and once he learned of their disbanding, became obsessed with the idea of finding them, reforming their team, and bringing back to the world what he considered to be one of the greatest Toa teams. He has since been traveling and adventuring, following rumors in attempts to find them, all the while avoiding multiples attacks against him, the discovery of his existence unfortunately summoning forth of a wave of requests to ‘capture/remove’ him for the fear surrounding his mutated species. Appearance Dragos appears to have been mutated into a combination of Toa and some kind of draconian rahi/s from his exposure to the Visork venom, which is also a big reason for why he changed his name and title as he did. He’s of average height for a Toa, carrying the claws, fangs and hunch his species generally have, if a bit lessened, in angle, compared to most. His mutations also gave him a tails and what seems to be a Skakdi-esque trail of organically spines that lead down his spine, tail, and connect to his lower legs by additional growths. Abilities and Traits Personality Dragos has always been a bit of a nutcase, excitable, playful, and all around adventurous. These aspects have only been increased since his mutation and subsequent slightly more animallistic tendencies. Such as waving his tail when happy... and having a tendency to pounce on those he considers his friends at times too... He's also quite friendly, if a bit naive due to his experience (even if he won’t admit to it much) and age. He's actually quite young for a Toa, the best way to put it is that he's in his 'teen' years. Abilities/powers He is an expert tracker being able to identify many of the more ‘standard’ rahi from their tracks and scent, his mutations gifting him with a heightened sense of smell. He has also taught himself to partially ‘speak’ (speak in terms of recognition and emulation of certain species wide sounds, such as warning calls) at least a few of their ‘languages’ and is always attempting to learn more so as to increase his own skills. His attacks mainly consist of either using his ripper blades, a pair of large serrated ‘arm’ swords he gained upon his transformation into a Toa. They can both be retracted and extended from a pair of handles. While his mutation into a Hordika did carry the same results of cutting him off from his element, he discovered he still had a form of access to it due to the unknown rahi/s in his mutation. The mutations basically allowed him to ‘breathe fire’,somehow managing to access his elemental abilities in full through a seemingly organic function within his throat/mouth, his own natural resitance keeping him protected. While he can't manipulate the flames he can breath an uncontrolled torrent of flames from within his mouth, aimed towards wherever he's pointing. Of course he does have a limit and has to wait until his elemental fire ‘recharges’, but he doesn't lose pre-existing fire, even in ice-filled areas. Trivia/bonus knowledge *Dragos was mainly made once KAI_BORG realized how difficult it was to animate Tekan. (And due to plans to make a shrunken down version of him first.) *KAI_BORG Still doesn’t know why he made Dragos a self-moc, the ideas behind him just somehow interested him enough to want to do such. *Dragos actually has a mild connection with the main Makuta villain of the Shaded scales series. Other pictures and quotes 1DF938AA-80F8-4C75-8C5B-80AED9E72663.jpeg